Pokemon Version Zerg
by f3n1x-hvn732
Summary: El planeta pokemon parecia un lugar tranquilo hasta que llego una amenaza desde el espacio. ¿Podrá defenderse de la invasión de una de las especies mas peligrosas de la galaxia, los zerg?
1. Inicio

Pokemon version zerg

En el espacio oscuro y frio una masa biológica palpitante recorría un trayecto en directa colisión con un planeta azul y verde. No era cualquier mole, resultaba ser un ser pensante con una misión. Conquistar, evolucionar, asimilar y finalmente destruir. Todo por y en el nombre del enjambre. De hecho no era de ese universo en particular. La "tecnología" que uso la mente maestra para transportarla a otro universo fue un experimento de carácter exploratorio, usando conocimiento antiguo y de categoría prohibido. Los Xel naga tenían conocimiento de multi universos, pero explorarlos se consideraba un Tabu, ya que en muchos de los casos terminaba en muerte y aunque se podía realizar en teoría, la verdad no sabían que habría del otro lado ya que la comunicación se perdía al mandar sondas no vivas. Esto no perturbo en lo más mínimo a la Mente Maestra, la cual había evolucionado un cerebrate especial en dos sentidos, no se volvía salvaje al perder conexión con la mente maestra y podía sobrevivir el viaje. Su nombre Zarggs y fue mandado a este nuevo universo desconocido. Tenía un ejército protector pero la gran parte de la fuerza invasora murió en el trayecto.

"Finalmente, vida" después de vagar durante mucho tiempo pensó la masa. Pero había algo singular que se hacía más notorio mientras se acercaba al planeta. El campo de fuerza vital y los potenciales psionicos, desconocidos y extraños estaban fuera de los límites. Zarggs pensó que se trataba de un error en sus sentidos causados por el viaje interdimensional. Chocó contra la superficie buscando minerales o gas vespene, usando su conexión psíquica con todas las unidades zerg que estaban bajo su control pero no lo encontró. Por suerte los zerg saben adaptarse. Y tenía consigo una hatchery. Esta era una estructura viva de la cual empezaron a salir unas larvas gigantes y hambrientas; y una alfombra de venas, arterias y sustancia pegajosa y sin forma, empezó a salir de la estructura marchitando todo lo que tocaba y cubriendo en su total la tierra adyacente. Usando las reservas que le quedaban empezó a mutar a una de sus larvas en un drone. Era algo común de los zerg, las larvas podían usar una metamorfosis especial de la cual surgía cualquier ser del enjambre. Algo sorprendente (y asqueroso) para cualquiera que lo observara por primera vez. El comando del cerebrate fue simple, mutar a drone. Un drone es un ser pataticamente débil, pero habilidosa para recolectar recursos y para mutar en otras estructuras que pueda requerir el enjambre. La larva se metió en un capullo y empezó a temblar. Dentro una serie de transformaciones se llevaban a cabo que transformaron a la larva a una especie de araña con membranas entre sus patas y con dos tenazas. Esté al salir empezó instintivamente comenzó a recolectar los minerales del suelo y material biológico.

Por su parte los unos seres como cerebros flotantes con patas, los overlords empezaron a recorrer los alrededores y … Nada. Ni asentamientos de seres avanzados ni tampoco seres biológicos superiores que asimilar. El cerebrate decidió crear un par de zerglings para cubir más terreno. De otra larva empezó a crearse otro capullo de metamorfosis. Sin los minerales apropiados tardaría más tiempo que lo usual, pero no había ningún sentido en apresurar las cosas así que después de un periodo largo, salieron dos seres parecidos a insectos o reptiles con garras y colmillos; sumamente feroces y con una misión diferente, la destrucción con sus propias garras de todo lo que les fuese comandado aniquilar, los zerglings. Uno de ellos fue dirigido psíquicamente por Zarggs a investigar los alrededores. Finalmente se encontró con una criatura singular. Era peludo y amarillo. No una amenaza, al parecer de la incrédula masa cerebral. Pero pronto aparecieron otros y lo inesperado ocurrió. Esos seres lanzaron descargas eléctricas de alto voltaje fueron disparados a el extraterrestre hasta acabar con su existencia. "¡¿Que fue eso?!" Pensó el cerebrate. No tenía ningún sentido, de qué clase de creatura podría tratarse con esos poderes. Siguió creando zerglings. Los mando a diversos lugares y siempre lo mismo. Uno de ellos se enfrentó a unos insectos voladores, pero estos le inyectaron un veneno que, a pesar de no creérselo, la sustancia toxica no solo daño a al zergling sino que lo debilitaba cada vez más al tratar de huir. Unas mariposas durmieron a parte de su ejército. Incluso las aves hacían torbellinos físicamente imposibles de crear por seres de ese tamaño. Era como si el ecosistema estuviera luchando contra él. Y esto no le agradaba nada. Por otro lado si pudiera asimilar estas especies el enjambre se vería realmente beneficiado. El plan había cambiado, primero asimilar y reconocer, para después conquistar...

* * *

En la Ciudad Verde todo parecía normal, un día común y corriente. Hasta que apareció en el cielo una especie de asteroide que se estrelló en alguna parte del bosque. Los entrenadores se asustaron y los pokemon de los alrededores se alejaron del sitio del impacto como si de algo toxico se tratara. Los rumores no se hicieron esperar. Las personas tenían miedo de que se tratara de un nuevo pokemon o de la ira de un pokemon legendario. Por su parte los reporteros de los noticieros intentaron acercarse a él, pero el gobierno se los impidió. De hecho creó una valla de seguridad de varios kilómetros alrededor del sitio del impacto. Algunos psíquicos empezaron a escuchar voces, voces que decían algo similar a "mutar, matar, asimilar, destruir". Pero eran tan ajenas que ni ellos mismos podían decir de dónde venían. De entre todos los entrenadores uno de ellos, Ronaldo decidió que lo mejor era huir de ahí antes de que algo malo pasara. Mientras muchos entrenadores volaron a esa ciudad el mejor se montó su Fearow y voló a Ciudad Azafran. El no solía meterse en problemas y definitivamente esa "señal del cielo" ciertamente lo era. Mientras volaba recordó su recorrido, venciendo los gimnasios con su fiel Raticate. Sus pokemon no eran los más raros, pero los entrenó muy bien para vencer los diferentes obstáculos de que se encontró en su camino. Esperaba estar seguro en esa ciudad.

* * *

En el laboratorio del prof. Oak esté recibió una llamada. Del otro lado del comunicador se encontraba un hombre con vestimenta de militar.

-Bueno- contesto el profesor.

-Profesor, Le habla el Teniente Roi. Como experto pokemon y científico renombrado, lo hemos llamado para que sirva a Kanto en una misión confidencial- contestó el general.

-¿En serio es tan importante? Me encantaría participar, pero esta línea no es segura, está ligada a otras del laboratorio. Será mejor que me recoja en unos minutos.-El ya había tenido esta clase de conversación antes. Sus discípulos solían meterse en problemas de nivel nacional y su nieto, siendo uno de los líderes de gimnasio y campeón de la liga, hacía que estuviera acostumbrado a emergencias.

-Bien, entonces lo recogerá un helicóptero en media hora- contestó fríamente el teniente.

-Lo esperaré- dijo el profesor con un deje de preocupación.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

En las afueras del laboratorio del profesor Oak, este esperaba. Hasta que se escuchó un ruido proveniente del cielo. Eran las aspas de un helicóptero negro. El las ráfagas de la maquina voladora levantaban polvo en círculo que casi arrojan por los cielos al anciano investigador. Finalmente el aparato aterrizó y un soldado de adentro dijo:

-Profesor, entre, lo están esperando- su voz era solemne y decidida, definitivamente el asunto a tratar era serio.

-Por supuesto, allá voy- Oak estaba intrigado, al parecer era algo de mucha urgencia porque se tardó muy poco entre la llamada y la llegada. Se montó en la cabina y se puso el cinturon.

Lentamente se empezó a levantar el vuelo el vehículo otra vez. El profesor miró por la ventana y pudo ver como los edificios lentamente se iban haciendo más pequeños hasta que alcanzó la altura apropiada y voló en dirección a La Ciudad Verde. Entonces algo en el corazón del experto en pokemon dio un vuelco. Tenía que ver con la caída del meteorito. "¿Qué será?" se preguntaba a sí mismo. Había antes escuchado del caso de Hoen y del supuesto virus extraterrestre Deoxys, pero el aire denso de tensión causado por todo el asunto le parecía demasiado extraño, hasta siniestro de alguna manera. Solo una intuición de su parte. Finalmente llegaron a las afueras de la ciudad y aterrizaron en un campamento. Al salir le recibió el Teniente con el cual había hablado por el teléfono. Era alto, un tipo fornido. Moreno, pero pelirrojo, con una semblante seria y de pocos amigos. Tenía un aura de liderazgo y de fortaleza difícil de explicar. Estaba vestido con un uniforme del ejército, con algunas medallas ganadas en servicio de las cuales se sentía orgulloso. Él era había sido un soldado de fuerzas especiales y de misiones secretas, y así subió de rango.

-Veo que llegó bien y a tiempo. Solo una cosa, todo los que vea en adelante será confidencial. Ninguna palabra fuera del campamento.- La manera de hablar de Roi era extremadamente cordial hasta el punto de ser incomoda.

-Si eso pensaba, prosigamos al asunto importante. ¿Para qué me llamaron?-El profesor preguntó con un deje de incomodidad y de preocupación.

-Sígame- le contestó, en lo que él junto con Oak fueron rodeados de soldados de bajo rango y los siguieron de hasta dentro de la estructura. Empezaron a hablar mientras caminaban en línea recta entre las carpas.

-Profesor, iré al grano. ¿Creé usted en los extraterrestres?- Dijo en una voz totalmente seria.

\- ¿Habla usted de Deoxys?¿De Solrock o Lunatone?¿Acaso Beheeyem?- El definitivamente era un experto en pokemon "supuestamente" extraterrestres.

-Nada de eso, habló de seres completamente ajenos a lo que el entendimiento nos es capaz de vislumbrar. Estamos hablando de algo tan extraño, tan diferente, que ni las pokebolas son capaces de atrapar.- la voz del Teniente era esta vez fría casi insensible, algo entre seriedad y miedo.

-¿Me está usted hablando de una civilización más avanzada que la nuestra?- Era el sueño de todo científico y fanático de ciencia ficción, el primer contacto con una raza más avanzada. ¿Cuánto podrían enseñarnos? ¿Qué tan avanzada era? Su mente se llenó de ideas, hasta la más siniestra, ¿Serían hostiles?

-No… Vera usted, es complicado hablar de esto. Pero al parecer son seres salvajes, no como pokemon. Más viciosos, más destructivos, sin mostrar signos de inteligencia. Pero de alguna manera su comportamiento sería calculado, como inteligencia de enjambre.- Al decir esto el profesor se llenó de terror. Imágenes de Beedrill y Durant llenaron su mente. Esto le pareció especialmente horrendo, esas especies son capaces de invadir y conquistar. Sin contemplación de nadie y sin depredadores que los mantuvieran a raya su multiplicación seria tal que tendrían total dominio de la tierra.

-Tiene usted que estar bromeando…- dijo con una leve sonrisa, pero con su alma completamente destrozada.

-Ninguna broma- Dijo con total seriedad al abrir la puerta a la última carpa.

Dentro había un montón de científicos con bata de laboratorio, muchos monitores en el cuarto tremendamente bien iluminado y en el centro de todo un ser que le profesor no podía describir. No sabía si era insecto o reptil. Le faltaban las patas, pero estas parecían estar volviendo a crecer y estaba totalmente inmovilizada. Era un zergling.

-¿Este es?- Preguntó a alguno de los investigadores que rodeaban a la creatura.

-Sí, vera le llamamos Merodeador. A falta de un mejor nombre. Este es el sujeto 003. Los otros dos especímenes han muerto.- Dijo en voz fría él.

-¿Características biológicas?-Preguntó mientras observaba estupefacto el profesor. La persona de bata le dio unos papeles que devoró en un instante

-Exoesqueleto y endoesqueleto. Sus células son adaptables a cualquier ambiente, inclusive al vació espacial. Endotérmico y con una respiración tanto aerobia como anaerobia. Glándulas adrenales súper activas. Regeneración de grado inexplicablemente alta, usted puede observar como sus piernas tienen que ser removidas constantemente para evitar que vuelvan a crecer. Toma energía de las reservas, de alimentación tradicional y en casos extremos fotosíntesis. Puede usar el carbono o el silicio como elementos de creación de células. No es atrapable. Debilidades a tipo siniestro, volador y fuego. Súper efectividades nulas. Se comporta como tipo normal, pero daña a fantasmas. Sumamente agresivo y fuerte, pero este se ha calmado algo. Al parecer se le está acabando la energía- El investigador le contestó con total frialdad a Oak.

-Ustedes no pierden el tiempo ¿Verdad?- El profesor se sintió más aliviado al recibir toda la información, en especial cuando le dijo que tenía debilidades explotables. Pero algo llamó su atención. "El tipo siniestro" pensó él. También el hecho de que está tranquilo. Entonces notó algo en los monitores. El patrón mental era similar al de un Abra o un Ralts llamando desesperadamente a sus madres. Se estaba comunicando psíquicamente.

-¡TENEMOS QUE SALIR DE AQUÍ¡ ¡ESTA COMUNICANDO CON ALGUIEN NUESTRA UBICACIÓN!- Gritó a todo pulmón el profesor, todos los ahí presentes se sorprendieron. Pero era demasiado tarde.

Muchas de las mismas criaturas empezaron a tirar la barda del perímetro. Pero no eran solo ellos. También un enjambre de Beedrills y Pikachus entraron. Pero había algo extraño en ambos. Los Beedrill eran más grandes y sus aguijones eran más afilados y parecían estar llenos de veneno. Su exoesqueleto también estaba más grueso y con picos de manera que uno se preguntaría en cómo podían mantenerse en el aire. Los Pikachus eran también siniestros. Tenían una especie de caparazón lleno de picos y carecían de pelaje. Sus chapas estaban siempre causando arcos eléctricos que provocaban sonido de "pop" y un olor a aire ionizado. Sus ojos eran de un negro rojizo, pero carecían de alma. Salvo unos brillos de maldad cada vez que lanzaba sus rayos con gran precisión en un objetivo dado. La intensidad de los mismos eran equivalentes a cuando un Raichu hace un Rayo, no un Impactrueno. Varios soldados fueron despedazados por los rayos que al alcanzar sus cuerpos los llevaban a la explosión, miles de pedazos y una nube rosada era todo lo que quedaba de ellos. Los Beedrill eran más terribles empalando con sus aguijones a sus desafortunadas víctimas, las cuales eran atravesadas en su totalidad por estos seres. Sus cadáveres llenos de sangre eran dejados tirados en el suelo con grandes agujeros. Uno de ellos alcanzó a liberar a un Arcanine de su pokebola. Esté empezó a lanzar fuego en todas direcciones incinerando a las infames criaturas que tenía cerca dejando sus cuerpos calcinados en el piso, al parecer sabía que no tenía que contenerse al atacar a esas criaturas. En medio de eso, todo era un caos. Nadie estaba preparado para tal cantidad de estos seres. Pero Roi tomó al profesor Oak el cual estaba inmovilizado por el terror y el asco, y lo llevo junto a todos los que pudieran seguirlo a los helicópteros, los cuales levantaron el vuelo inmediatamente. Abajo los seres asesinaron a todos los del campamento y destruyeron todo lo que había en él. La escena de horror y destrucción era indecible. Lo último que el viejo investigador pudo observar fue como se acercaban a la ciudad. En el vehículo se escuchó una señal que hacía el teniente. "Zona de contención rota, se dirigen a la ciudad. Repito. Zona de contención rota, se dirigen a la ciudad. Llamen a los líderes de gimnasio y a los elites. Esto es guerra. Repito, esto es guerra".

* * *

Ronaldo entonces vio algo, a una multitud junto a una vitrina de una tienda de electrodomésticos. Se acercó y lo que pudo ver lo llenó de terror. Gente corriendo en todas direcciones, pokemons fuera de sus pokebolas luchando contra seres bípedos extraños y lo que parecían ser Beedrills junto con Pikachus mutantes matando y destruyendo todo lo que veían.

-Aquí reportando. Desde la Ciudad Verde. Todo es caos. Desde el bosque salieron criaturas extrañas y empezaron a destruir todo lo que ven. Esto es una zona de emergencia…- El reportero se veía aterrorizado. De repente uno de esos Pikachus mutantes le disparo un rayo y lo hizo explotar, el camarógrafo dejó caer la cámara y después se fue la señal. Todos estaban presenciando el inicio de la pesadilla.

* * *

Zarggs se sintió sorprendido de que seres tan débiles fueran los dominantes del planeta. La asimilación de las ratas eléctricas y de los bichos venenosos fue todo un éxito. Tendría que agradecerle a Morzz la rápida asimilación. Según le había comunicado, esos seres tenían un ciclo de reproducción rápido y una genética promiscua, por lo que fue especialmente sencillo el proceso. Al parecer esas criaturas también almacenaban energía la cual usaban para un proceso de metamorfosis nunca antes observado. Esto se podía utilizar para convertir esa energía en biomasa sin necesidad de gran alteración genética. Los genes se empalmaban adecuadamente y, a su parecer fueron exitosamente agregados a las filas del enjambre. "La mente maestra estaría orgullosa" pensó él. Una ciudad había caído, un mundo le seguiría.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

En las afueras de Ciudad Azulona se encontraba un edificio altamente resguardado por soldados. Tenía una forma algo extraña, parecida a un bunker. Afuera se encontraban Oak y Roi.

-Es hora de reportar todo lo ocurrido, los expertos militares, los elites de la liga y los miembros del ayuntamiento de Kanto van a estar ahí- dijo Roi dirijiendose a el profesor. Este seguía impactado por lo que había pasado hacía solo unas pocas horas.

-Si, será lo mejor- dijo algo resignado. Él pensaba que tal vez sería mejor que los expertos se encargaran. Por lo menos su nieto estaba seguro, se encontraba fuera de la ciudad en el momento de la invasión, esperaba que estuviera descansando en Pueblo Paleta.

Unos soldados los escoltaron hasta la entrada. Después un par de guardias les señalaron el camino. Dentro las luces eran cegadoras. Había un montón de monitores y gente uniformada yendo de un lado para otro. Llegaron a un pasillo iluminado pero de aspecto lúgubremente pulcro. Al final de ese corredor había una luz y dentro una gran mesa en donde había unas personas que estaban gritándose.

-Tenemos que hacer esto público, ¡la gente debe saber lo que está ocurriendo!-dijo totalmente fúrico un sujeto con peinado de picos y una capa.

-No, el pánico sería demasiado. Primero hay que conocer a que nos enfrentamos- Dijo una persona vestida de traje y ya algo entrada en años.

-No me salgas con tonterías, "Asesor de imagen pública". Ha pasado una semana desde que cayó el meteorito. En menos de una tarde cayo Ciudad Verde. No hay que perder tiempo que perder- le contestó más enojado.

La discusión fue interrumpida por uno de los guardias.

-Aquí el teniente Roi Utagawa y el profesor Samuel Oak- Su voz era monótona, casi mecánica. Al entrar hubo silencio absoluto. Finalmente alguien habló. Era un sujeto alto y con ya entrado en años, tenía un uniforme militar y muchas medallas en su pecho.

-Bienvenidos caballeros, tomen asiento. Como unos de los pocos sobrevivientes, nos encantaría escuchar su opinión.- La voz era firme pero emitía un grado de seguridad que era difícil de describir.

-Gracias Coronel Satoru Aisawa, pero esta es información urgente. Nos encontramos con una situación de emergencia clase 1. El profesor Oak les dirá a que nos enfrentamos.-dijo Roi con tranquilidad y gran respeto, señalando al profesor. El teniente tenía una gran admiración por el Coronel, una leyenda entre el ejército por sus acciones heroicas en la última guerra. Sus tácticas frías, y acciones extravagantes pero funcionales le permitieron subir rápido a la cima de los rangos oficiales. Se sentía honrado solo con estar en su presencia.

-Sí, estos son seres extraterrestres. Los informes de lo que pudimos descubrir están en archivos digitales y se están imprimiéndose en este momento. Lo importante es esto, son peligrosos, se reproducen rápido y asimilan otras formas de vida al parecer llevándolas a su límite evolutivo. Son la última arma biológica. Se comunican psíquicamente, pero sus habilidades psionicas son bastante limitadas. Pero en el momento en el que asimilen a un pokemon psíquico, podría significar el fin de nuestra especie o de todas las especies de este planeta…-El profesor se veía algo preocupado al hablar. El silencio volvió a inundar la habitación

-Tonterías. El viejo exagera, hace mucho que no está en contacto con los verdaderos pokemon y sus poderes. Mis fantasmas se encargaran de este problema- dijo completamente segura de sí misma una mujer de aproximadamente la edad del profesor que exudaba un aura misteriosa y tétrica. El profesor hizo una mueca al verla. No se explicaba porque estaba ahí, según él ella se había retirado.

-Estoy de acuerdo, mis psíquicos acabaran con ellos- Dijo un sujeto de antifaz con traje de color extravagante y un acento de voz extraño.

-Mis pokemon luchadores son los más fuertes de la región, no perderemos contra esos aliens- continuo un hombre musculoso, vestido con ropa algo desgastada.

-Siempre que no sean invulnerables al veneno, mis pokemon podrán con ellos-dijo un ninja desde las sombras.

\- Si tienen contacto psíquico deben ser débiles a siniestros, mi especialidad- dijo algo entusiasmada una chica joven de pelo largo y azul.

-Mis dragones son casi invencibles, estoy seguro de que con el apoyo adecuado esto será cosa del pasado- dijo el hombre de la capa.

-¡Silencio! Esto no son sus "peleas" contra una persona. Ustedes los elites no son más que deportistas. Agatha, tus fantasmas no son inmunes a sus golpes. Will tu eres extranjero, este no es tu territorio, no opines. Lo mismo contigo Lance. Sé que has ayudado antes, pero esto es distinto. Ni tus dragones podrán contra ellos. Bruno, tu fuerza bruta no servirá aquí, son demasiados y muy rápidos. Karen tus pokemon son débiles, si no fuera por tu juego sucio ni siquiera serias elite. A menos que uses un método de dispersión, no podrás envenenar a tantos Koga. Esto es un asunto del ejército, un equipo de soldados bien entrenados podrá contener la amenaza- Dijo enojado Roi. Los elites iban a replicar, pero alguien habló primero.

-Te equivocas Roi, ellos serán una pieza clave para esta lucha- Dijo seriamente el Coronel en tono de reprensión. Los elite se sintieron reivindicados al oír esto.

-Pero… Señor…- Replicó el teniente algo resignado.

-Tus hombres no pudieron mantener el perímetro y una ciudad cayó en una tarde. Son simplemente demasiados y se reproducen con rapidez. Tendremos que recurrir a un plan de emergencia. Si se me permite, quisiera usar a los elite y los líderes de gimnasio para posiciones tácticas. Además de reclutamiento obligatorio a todos los entrenadores mayores de 15 años.- Dijo tranquilamente Satoru. El profesor se sintió aliviado, su nieto tenía 14 años, no podría participar en la guerra.

-Con la excepción de Blue Oak y Red Tajiri. Este último solo en caso de encontrarlo. Ya que como campeones de la liga tienen pokemon sumamente poderosos.-continuo mirando fijamente al profesor. Oak sentía como si una tina de agua fría le cayera encima y también una opresión en el pecho que casi lo hace retorcerse de dolor.

-¿Cómo se le ocurre decir tal estupidez? Son niños, el pueblo nunca lo aceptara- dijo el asesor de imagen.

-Lo que usted decida Gobernador de Kanto. Pero recuerde las vidas de cientos de civiles está en juego, y el enemigo avanza rápidamente. Según el último informe hay avistamientos cerca de Pueblo paleta y Ciudad Plateada- Dijo el coronel tratando de dejar en claro la situación. El gobernador se sentía presionado, no tenía idea de que hacer. No podía creer lo desafortunado que era este incidente y más bajo su mandato. Era cierto que los entrenadores de 15 años eran muy jóvenes, pero al parecer se requería de la mayor cantidad de gente posible y ellos ya tenían pokemon entrenados.

-Doy luz verde, que se inicie el reclutamiento.- dijo con seriedad el gobernador.

* * *

Zarggs estaba confundido, los pokemon de los alrededores se estaban uniendo en grupos y atacando más rápido de lo que hacía tropas. Morzz le había advertido que estas criaturas poseían un alto grado de inteligencia, pero no pensó que tendría que luchar contra ecosistemas completos. En especial unos reptiles sin patas y ponzoñosos, unos bichos con hoces en vez de manos, unos mamíferos voladores ruidosos y otros con caparazón. Hasta había piedras vivientes, cosa que ignoraba fuera posible. Según Morzz las bestias tenían una especie de debilidad clave según el campo energético que irradiaban, pero también resistencias. Tendría que aprender lo más posible de estas cosas antes de seguir su expansión.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

Las noticias se habían vuelto locas desde el incidente. Miles de televidentes habían sintonizado la horrenda escena de muerte y destrucción de ciudad verde. El pánico en la región era generalizado. Ahora el gobierno estaba reclutando a todos los entrenadores de 15 años en adelante. Las familias protestaron, pero no había que hacer, en los papeles de entrenador oficial venía una clausula en la cual estaban obligados a participar en caso de un evento catastrófico. Algunos de los jóvenes intentaron escapar por las fronteras, pero eran interceptados por agentes especiales y obligados a servir en el ejército. Por su parte, otros estaban orgullosos de participar en la campaña, impulsados por el patriotismo a su región, o por el afán de aventura con el que empezaron su viaje. Incluso algunos solo querían participar para ser parte de algo histórico, la "lucha entre los mundos" como la llamaban las propagandas del gobierno.

-Bienvenido a las barracas, soldado. Se te dará un número, ropa y un lugar donde dormir. El entrenamiento empieza al amanecer. Dependiendo de tus capacidades de entrenador se te asignara a un batallón. ¿Alguna duda?- dijo en tono firme y casi mecánico un soldado de bajo rango a un entrenador. El joven se veía algo resignado, era uno de los que intentaron escapar, pero falló. Su pelo era corto y negro, notándose algo descuidado. Sus ojos cafés casi negros, parecían un abismo de ira y resentimiento concentrados. Su tez era morena, más de lo usual o de lo que era de esperarse en la región. Su vestimenta estaba desgastada por las incontables noches a la intemperie y días interminables bajo el sol. Su complexión era delgada pero sin llegar a esquelética, solo se alimentaba de las comidas del centro pokemon y lo que podía cazar en sus viajes. Algunos al verlo dirían que era un vagabundo, pero en realidad solo se trataba de un entrenador viajero.

-No ninguna…- dijo después de un gran suspiro. El soldado le dio una ropa y le dieron un número en una placa metalica, "No. 2344789" todo para despojarlo de su identidad. A él le gustaba su nombre "Ronaldo Reiji", lo único que le quedaba de su vieja vida. Al menos le permitían quedarse con sus pokemon. Aunque no le gustaba para nada la idea de luchar con ellos contra seres del espacio exterior. Es más, la idea se le hacía ridícula como salida de un filme de horror de serie B o alguna pesadilla de la peor clase. Siendo ya tarde se dirigió a una carpa, y después de pasar a los vestidores, se fue a descansar en una cama de las literas amontonadas. Debería haber cientos y solo en esa carpa. En la cama de arriba estaba un sujeto alto de pelo rubio y ojos azules profundos. Era alto y musculoso, pero no de la clase de los que se la pasan en los gimnasios, era más bien una musculatura natural, debida de seguro a su genética y a labor física diaria. De edad, parecía tener aproximadamente la misma que Ronaldo uno o dos años mayor a lo mucho. El de arriba intentó hacerle conversación a este último:

-¿Puedes dormir?- le preguntó esperando una respuesta. El siempre trataba de hacer nuevos amigos en cualquier lugar en el que se encontraba y esta vez no sería la excepción.

-La verdad estoy algo cansado…-Ronaldo intentó dar una indirecta. No tenía ganas de hablar pero tampoco quería ser grosero.

-Porque la verdad yo no puedo - Siguió hablando sin entenderla. Además tratando de salir de su estado de emoción y nerviosismo que le había generado el enlistarse.

-Aha…- dijo tratando de hablar lo menos posible. Él no era la clase de persona conversadora, más bien le gustaba pasar desapercibido y así no tener que lidiar con los problemas de otros.

-Sabes, yo ni siquiera soy de la región, soy de Kalos. Pero me enliste porque alguien tiene que proteger a toda esa gente inocente- intentaba hacerle conversación al chico. Su voz era amable y tenía un grado de honestidad que desconcertaba al otro compañero de litera. Para el extranjero no era extraño hablar de sus intenciones de ayudar, no para presumir, sino por el genuino orgullo que lo llenaba al hacer el bien.

-Que… ¿bueno?- contestó de mala gana. "Otro entrenador con complejo de héroe" pensó para sí. Había escuchado de entrenadores que se metían en asuntos de los pueblos, siempre ayudando a otros. El pensamiento le enfermaba, él solo cuidaba de sí mismo y esto le bastaba. Además, cuando las cosas salían mal estos héroes sí que la sufrían. Solo esperaba que este sujeto no terminará en su división.

\- La verdad. Mi nombre es Francois Lepart, me puedes llamar Frank – Dijo siendo esta vez entendiendo que tal vez sería lo ultimó de la conversación. Trató de no pensar mal, tal vez el chico estaba igual de nervioso que él, o tenía miedo al futuro.

-El mío es Ronaldo, buenas noches…- Esta vez no le importó ser descortés. Se tapó con la cobija y se durmió. Por su parte Frank siguió despierto pensando en el futuro que le esperaba.

* * *

En ciudad plateada se reunieron algunas de las fuerzas de elites y formaron un perímetro reforzado. Si caía la ciudad estaría en peligro y para brindarle confianza a la atemorizada ciudad llamaron a Brock, Misty, y Bruno. Estos eran considerados héroes por el público y aunque Ciudad Celeste tenía miedo de perder a su "Sirena", confiaban en que está podría contener la amenaza antes de que se extendiera más lejos. En cambio el gobierno consideraba a estos dos primeros como simple propaganda, al ser considerados los líderes de gimnasio más débiles de todos desde el punto de vista táctico y práctico, salvo tal vez Erica. El cómo está última llego a ser líder de gimnasio era una duda constante en la mente de todos los del ejército. Pero ella estaba siendo de utilidad a su manera. Ente ella, Koga y Sachiko estaban creando pociones, venenos y armas especiales (como bombas de humo y polvos somníferos) por lo menos usarían sus conocimientos para el bien común. En cuanto a la líder de agua y el de roca ambos se encontraban en el campamento que delimitaba el perímetro. En una de las carpas se escuchaban gritos.

-¿No has visto como nos miran Brock?- Preguntó una chica pelirroja, con una tez blanca con pecas y de complexión atlética bastante molesta, dirigiéndose a un joven algo alto, moreno y con ojos rasgados. Ambos vestían uniformes del ejército, el de ella era azul por alguna razón y el del chico dos tonos más oscuros que los usuales. Ella estaba acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención, pero ahí solo era la burla de todos.

-Ya te he dicho que te calmes Misty. Yo también estoy molesto al no ser considerado lo suficientemente bueno como para cooperar en la línea. Pero recuerda lo que nos dijeron, nosotros damos esperanza a el pueblo- dijo tranquilamente tratando de calmar a la fúrica chica. El trataba de mantenerse realmente a tono con la situación actual.

-Yo soy tan buena como cualquiera de esos "soldados de elite". Además nos pusieron hasta un niñero. O como le llaman… A sí, "Líder de tácticas especiales"- continuo algo molesta.

-¿Estaban hablando de mí?- dijo al entrar a la carpa un hombre algo entrado en años en un tono solemne. Era un veterano de guerra bastante condecorado. Vestía un traje del ejército, pero lo usaba de una manera bastante descuidada. Tenía una cara algo desgastada por los años, de tanto beber y fumar. Aunque no se consideraba a si mismo alcohólico si disfrutaba de los placeres simples de la vida, aunque siempre se preparaba para el peor escenario posible. El hecho de haber perdido una pierna y tener que usar la prótesis metálica le hacían algo pesimista. Ahora tenía que cuidar de esos novatos que se creían la gran cosa. Le molestaba, pero era parte del trato. Estar en el perímetro, pero no participar directamente a menos que algo inusual ocurra. Aun así, en esos días se dedicó a entrenar a sus viejos pokemon y mantener en forma los de Misty y Brock. Bruno hacía lo suyo bastante bien sin él. Todos los miraban entrenar y tomaban fotos como las celebridades que eran, pero también se burlaban ya que era de conocimiento público que ellos eran solo imagen, nada comparados con ellos. O al menos eso creían. A él no le importaba, bastaba con cumplir con su trabajo y nada más. Aunque admitía que la chica tenía un cierto ímpetu. Una suerte de brillo al usar a sus pokemons y una sincronía singular con ellos, que muchos soldados no logran ni después de años de entrenamientos. Tal vez en otras circunstancias ella podría haber sido un soldado ejemplar, pero así como estaba era demasiado "salvaje" como para seguir órdenes y tenía una sensación de grandeza bastante fuera de lugar considerando los eventos presentes.

-Sí. Solo nos mantienes ocupados con esos "entrenamientos básicos". Nosotros somos completamente capaces de defender esta región como lo hace Blue con Pueblo Paleta…-Su Tono de voz era fuerte y sin una pizca de respeto por el Teniente Shion Yamachi.

-Yo solo hago lo que se me dice desde arriba, además ustedes no sabían nada antes de empezar. El entrenamiento básico, es porque lo requieren. Ya tendrás tu momento de demostrar tus habilidades, y cuando eso pase, créeme, no querrás que haya pasado. Pero vine con otro asunto, se nos unirá alguien a quien tú conoces, puedes entrar- Al hablar su tono era serio y frío casi desolador, finalmente señalo la puerta de la carpa. De ella entro un Joven más o menos desde la edad de Misty, tenía un peinado raro y el pelo de color café rojizo. Su tez era clara y sus ojos verdes que parecían inspeccionar todo con gran detenimiento. En su cara era notoria una nariz aguileña de un tamaño algo grande para su delgado y fino rostro. Su complexión era delgada y usaba un traje definitivamente de civil, con un pantalón rojo con la raya pintada y un chaleco gris de botones.

-¿Roger?-Pregunto la chica a la cual se le iluminaron los ojos al verlo.

-Misty, si soy yo. Sé que es raro que un Cuidador de Aves como yo terminé aquí contigo, pero como diría cualquier amante de las conspiraciones, todo se mueve por las influencias de los de arriba y pues al ser tu amigo me llamaron aquí de seguro con la intensión de que te rindas ante sus demandas- dijo con total desconfianza, pero continúo- Pero fuera de eso me agrada estar contigo. Es mejor que ser soldado razo, eso es seguro- al decir esto se sintió aliviado y con una genuina alegría. Ella era una amiga de la infancia y habían seguido en contacto a pesar de los distintos caminos en la vida que habían tenido.

-Nada de eso compañero loco, yo mande que lo transfirieran aquí. Así Misty estaría más a gusto al tener alguien con quien hablar. De todas maneras tienes pokemon voladores, siempre que te mantengas alejado de los pikachus mutantes tendrás la ventaja contra los extraterrestres. En todo caso, si las cosas se ponen peligrosas podrás volar y ya…- El viejo hablaba de manera calmada pero seria, se notaba que lo había pensado mucho.

-Eso no cambia nada de la situación actual.- dijo un poco menos molesta.- Pero gracias…- su agradecimiento era genuino. Aunque odiaba admitirlo, era justo lo que necesitaba para hacer sus días ahí más llevaderos.

* * *

En Ciudad Azulona se reunieron en un cuarto de un gran edificio. Un hombre sentado en una silla frente a un escritorio conversaba con una mujer.

-Esto es ridículo- dijo una femina de unos treinta años y de una piel clara casi fantasmal. Con solo mirarla demarcaba una gran pulcritud y rectitud. Vestía de manera formal, y ningún detalle estaba fuera de lugar. Era alta y delgada, pero para nada frágil. Reflejaba una autoridad y seriedad extrema. Que no hacía más que reflejar su capacidad para seguir órdenes y tener otros bajo las suyas.

-Lo siento, pero son órdenes directas del Coronel Aisawa, ellos ya pasaron por el entrenamiento básico y resultaron de los mejores, además tienen cualidades especiales que resultaran útiles para las misiones más peligrosas- dijo un hombre algo pasado de peso vestido de traje entregándole unos archivos. Ella empezó a revisarlos de uno a uno.

-Karen, la Elite… No sé si esta lista para enfrentar situaciones difíciles…- Dijo ella tratando de convencer a su jefe.

-Pero sus pokemon son siniestros así que le da ventaja de tipo.- contestó el hombre.

\- Veronica Sars… Según esto es mentalmente inestable, ¿Qué pasara si se quiebra en medio de una misión?- dijo ella intentando comprender todo.

\- Pero ella solo es aparentemente inestable, ella ha vivido muchas experiencias difíciles y ha salido adelante. Su pensamiento fuera de la caja podría ser vital para las misiones. Además es amiga íntima de Karen, ambas se mantendrán a raya la una a la otra- le contestó con total confianza.

-Ike Kenovan… No tengo nada que decir de este, he trabajado con el antes-dijo ella algo más calmada.

-Sí, no todos son novatos. De hecho este al saber que se armaría un grupo con usted al mando pidió personalmente ser parte de él- dijo recostándose en su silla.

\- Mike Markovich… ¿Un científico?- Ella estaba escéptica en este último.

-Su inteligencia será de utilidad para la misión. No hay persona en este mundo con más experiencia con esas criaturas que él. Salvo tal vez el profesor Oak.- dijo tratando de convencerla.

-No sé si esto pueda siquiera funcionar- dijo ella cuestionando la veracidad de todo eso. En todos sus años en misiones especiales nunca había tenido un equipo más extraño.

-Solo tú podrías hacerlo funcionar, Irina Kami- dijo tratando de apelar a su vanidad legendaria y sentido del deber, si ella lo rechazaba no habría equipo.

-Acepto, pero necesito verlos en persona- contestó Irina con total seriedad.

* * *

En Pueblo Paleta todos estaban tranquilos. Se sentían seguros porque era la ciudad más resguardada de todo Kanto. Todo por el laboratorio del profesor Oak. Era de vital importancia para conocer más del enemigo y salvo por el de Bill era el mejor equipado. Por eso estaba protegido por Agatha, Lance y Blue, todos ellos leyendas en cuanto a peleas y con algunos de los pokemon más fuertes del planeta, al grado de los legendarios. Oak solo se sentía aliviado de que su nieto estuviera tan cerca de él, lo cual le daba una falsa sensación de seguridad. Además el Teniente Roi estaría a cargo de todo.

-Me alegro que estén todos aquí. Necesitamos a las mejores mentes de Kanto para ayudar a las tropas.- dijo el viejo profesor.

-No hay ningún problema, con lo mucho que me gustan los enigmas y además mis pokemon fuego servirán de protección ante esas bestias.- dijo un sujeto pálido, calvo y de lentes. Su espíritu era vivaz, mucho más de lo que su edad madura aparentaba.

-Yo salí de mi retiro para ayudar en lo que pueda. Tal vez mis conocimientos en genética sean de alguna utilidad. Aunque lamento dejar mi centro de cuidado de pokemon… Pero es por un bien mayor- dijo una persona algo mayor, pero de rostro afable. Tal vez demasiado tranquilo como para ser de utilidad. Tal vez no.

-Yo creo que este sería uno de los más importantes descubrimientos de todos los tiempos, no podría estar al margen de esto. Imagínense la tecnología que se podría crear y todo lo que se podría aprender. Esto será grande- dijo alguien que no encajaba con los demás ya que era distintivamente más joven y parecía el más emocionado con todo lo que estaba pasando.

-Entonces empecemos con la investigación…- Terminó Oak.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

Era de mañana en el campamento, la luz iluminaba las barracas en especial la tienda en la que se encontraban Frank y Ronaldo. Ambos fueron despertados por alguien con uniforme, seguramente un oficial del ejército.

-Despierten todos, es hora de los entrenamientos. Ya sé que como entrenadores no suelen tener horarios, pero aquí todos se levantan a las 600 horas. Se presentaran para calentamiento en 15 minutos y pasaran a los ejercicios de prueba en el que se les asignara una escuadra. ¡Todos oyeron!- La voz del oficial era fuerte y se notaba una inflexión casi al final que hacia notoria su autoridad.

Por su parte Ronaldo no estaba impresionado, lo único que quería era salir de ahí o hacer el menor esfuerzo posible para que lo sacaran. En cambio Frank se sentía completamente motivado a lo que sería en su mente el inicio de una nueva aventura. A él siempre le habían fascinado las historias de caballeros que junto a sus pokemon vivían grandes experiencias y lograban magnificas proezas. En sus viajes él había tratado de siempre ayudar al necesitado y llevar a sus criaturas al nivel más alto que fuera posible con determinación y esfuerzo. El otro chico en cambio solo tenía una meta como entrenador llegar a la liga y ser tan famoso como Blue o Red. Esto no solo le haría más sencilla la existencia, sino que lo haría capaz de mantenerse a sí mismo mejor (tal vez ser elite o líder de gimnasio o algo). De todas maneras, no tenía a donde volver.

Después salieron todos de la carpa hacia un espacio abierto, el sol les deslumbraba los ojos desacostumbrados a la luz y a levantarse tan temprano. Entonces el oficial les dijo:

-Ustedes civiles no saben lo duro que es ser un soldado al servicio de nuestra gran Región. No solo no están en forma sino que carecen por completo de disciplina. Pero el enemigo no aguarda ni un instante y necesitamos tropas. No crean que están aquí como si fuera una de sus "aventuras". Aquí nos enfrentamos ante una amenaza real y si no ponen atención es su vida la que estará en peligro. Si los "vencen" su premio será la muerte. ¡Entendido! –Al dar el discurso una total seriedad hacia a algunos de ellos temblar y a otros estar al borde de un ataque de pánico. El chico moreno supo de inmediato que esta era la manera de trabajar del ejército, meter miedo. También pensó por un momento que el uniforme junto con los ejercicios al mismo tiempo era para crear conformidad e uniformidad entre los reclutados. Pensó en cómo evitar los ejercicios mientras fuera posible

Dicho esto empezó a darles las instrucciones de calentamiento. Primero lagartijas, nadie, salvo los pocos entrenadores deportistas como los cintas negra y los triatletas, podían hacer mínimo una sola y eso con gran esfuerzo. Luego les siguieron otros ejercicios clásicos como sentadillas, abdominales, etc. Todas acabando lentamente con la estamina del entrenador promedio y los deportistas por su parte estaban aburridos ante tan básica forma de entrenamiento. Ronaldo fue reprendido en varias ocasiones por no hacer los ejercicios de manera correcta y lo pusieron al frente de todos a repetir el ejercicio que los demás habían hecho. Ronaldo estaba rojo de ira mientras miraba como todos lo observaban, si algo odiaba era ser el centro de atención, a menos que fuera después de una victoria, entonces toda la atención era bienvenida. Finalmente les toco trotar, para entonces casi todos estaban cansados, sus cuerpos transpiraban bajo el ardiente sol del verano y su respiración se hacía cada vez más pesada hasta escuchar las palabras más añoradas por todos los ahí presentes:

-Descansen, pueden ir a tomar agua antes de la fase de selección. Quedan todos despedidos- Dijo el oficial y después se dispuso a irse. Ronaldo pensó que sería la oportunidad idónea para escapar, pero le dolían todos los músculos del cuerpo y solo quería reposar un rato, entonces él apareció. Era un joven como de su edad y complexión, pero un poco más alto. Su pelo era castaño claro y sus ojos verde oscuro con una eterna mueca de insatisfacción.

-No sé por qué te la pasas haciéndote el "rebelde" hasta en las cosas más simples como los ejercicios. Apuesto a que ni siquiera quieres estar aquí. Pero sabes algo, no importa. Basura como tú no merece estar en las filas con gente como yo, que está destinada a cosas grandes.- Hablaba con un tono presuntuoso que llenaba de ira al chico al cual eran dirigidas estas palabras. Continuo de manera más seria- Apuesto a que serás el primero en morir… Adios.- terminó alejándose de él con una muestra de disgusto como si oliera algo asqueroso. Ronaldo por su parte iba directo a darle un fuerte golpe con el puño, pero fue detenido por Frank.

-Déjalo, no vale la pena- le dijo tratando de calmar los ánimos del muchacho. Finalmente se tranquilizó y juntos fueron a tomar agua. Como se tardaron en entrar les toco un número muy alto en cuanto a turnos del examen de selección así que se sentaron a ver de qué trataba todo el asunto. Al parecer era una prueba en tres partes. La primera era una pista de obstáculos con un pokemon a elección. Después un circulo en la cual te salían enemigos de manera aleatoria y tenías que vencerlos de manera inmediata con el mismo pokemon u otro a elección del participante y al final una pelea pokemon 3 vs 3 contra otro elegido dependiendo del nivel observado en sus pokemon antes de las otras pruebas. Frank decidió ver con más atención a los participantes para estar listo en para el momento en el cual le tocara su turno. Examinó cada detalle de la pista y de cómo funcionaba cada parte de ella. Pero de repente algo captó su atención. Era una chica de baja estatura y figura frágil en apariencia, su pelo era blanco y sus ojos color miel. Había algo en ella que lo deslumbro, una especie de fuerza interna, un fuego como de metal al rojo vivo. No solo recorría los obstáculos, pasaba por ellos con gran exactitud y precisión, sin dejar siquiera un momento para tomar aire. Todo estaba fríamente calculado en la mente de la chica. Además el pokemon con el que hacía el recorrido era un Steelix ( el cual por su tamaño recorría una parte diferente de la pista, especializada en pokemon gigantes) lo cual era asombroso de por sí, pero además este seguía cada instrucción que esta le decía, ambos parecían estar conectados de una manera casi poética en cada uno de los movimientos. Él estaba simplemente conmovido, casi hasta el punto de olvidar que le tocaba su turno. Le dijeron lo siguiente:

-Puedes tomar contigo tres pokemon, el resto se queda en la caja. Solo se requiere de uno para la primera prueba ¿Cuál será?- dijo una mujer amablemente con una computadora en un escritorio.

-Mis tres pokemon serán Aegislash, Excavalier y Talonflame- dijo tranquilamente Frank preparado para su turno.

Estaba frente a la pista de obstáculos cuando de su pokebola salió una espada y escudo con un aura fantasmagórica. El muchacho miró atentamente a su compañero de sus incontables viajes. El fantasma por su parte le hizo una señal indicando que estaba listo. El corazón latía con fuerza, pero esto no distrajo su mente del objetivo. Tomó en su mano el colguije que traía en su cuello y pensando en el bien que haría se dio a la carrera. Primero tenía que arrastrarse debajo de una alambrada era una prueba difícil, en especial para el que apenas cabía debajo de ella. Con algo de esfuerzo pudo salir del otro lado, y a pesar de la dificultad, su emoción no quedo mermada. Luego le toco guiar a su pokemon por un cilindro metalico mediano lo cual hizo, en lo que se notaba una confianza y una conexión con su pokemon difícil de explicar, pero que lo llenaba de orgullo. Después estaba un obstáculo más, atravesar unas llantas, lo cual hizo con gran destreza y habilidad hasta que llegó a la meta. Aunque no parecía ser el más rápido, ni el más apto, su exaltación era tal que todo el público le dio ovaciones y gritos hasta llegar al final, el cual culminó creando un sentido de fortaleza y de incremento en la moral de las personas. Pero a pesar que levanto su mano al finalizar con una pose que algunos describirían de épica, se notaba una humildad en él. Una figura alta notó lo que había causado y decidió tomar nota.

Ante tal espectáculo Ronaldo no hizo más que preguntarse a sí mismo "¿Qué rayos fue todo eso?" aun rascándose la cabeza. Entonces escucho un nombre "Erick Endo, primer lugar de la tabla", al ver esto notó que era exactamente el chico que le había insultado previamente y decidió vengarse. Fue a donde mismo había ido Frank previamente y decidió sus mejores pokemons:

-Raticate, Fearow y Poliwhirl- dijo rápidamente. Después llegó a la pista y saco de su pokebola a una rata gigante, a la cual dijo:

-Raticate máxima velocidad, ahora- Al escuchar esto la rata se puso lista y ambos empezaron a correr. El joven recorrió sin mucho esfuerzo los obstáculos ya que en sus viajes había tenido que huir en muchas ocasiones de pokemon salvajes en las malezas del bosque o de entrenadores furiosos en las ciudades (a estos últimos por humillarlos después de ganarles en las peleas, a veces se juntaban varios en un solo día). Al acabar se escuchó "Ronaldo Reiji primer lugar de la tabla". Al verlo Erick se puso rojo de una manera bastante notoria y Ronaldo le tiró una mirada que decía claramente "Mírame, soy mejor que tu".

La segunda fase había una pequeña introducción:

-La siguiente prueba es bastante especial, tienen que atacar estos muñecos, pero no los del mismo color que sus camisetas. Es importante ya que técnicamente le están diciendo a sus pokemon que ataquen al enemigo no al aliado. ¡Comiencen!- Gritó la voz de un oficial.

Ronaldo se puso en el centro de un círculo del cual salían imágenes de monstruos amenazadores los cuales eran confusos y distrayentes, de varios colores y formas. Todo estaba diseñado para crear las reacciones que serían similares a las de la guerra. Su Raticate atacaba indiscriminadamente a aliado o enemigo, El chico le gritó:

-¡A los azules no!, arg…-estaba frustrado, pero era comprensible, la rata estaba tan acostumbrada a atacar a todo lo que amenazara a su entrenador que no tenía la disciplina necesaria para seguir ordenes en esas circunstancias. Por su parte a Erick se le dio una puntuación perfecta junto a su Furret. Lo cual saco de sus casillas a Ronaldo.

Frank, no tuvo una puntuación perfecta pero si una bastante alta, considerando que su Excavalier era bastante lento.

Finalmente llego la última prueba una batalla pokemon y por casualidad a Erick y Ronaldo les toco juntos.

Antes de empezar les dijeron el porqué de una pelea 3 vs 3:

-Las peleas 3 contra 3 son lo más parecido a una campaña real, 3 es el numero tope de lo que un entrenador común puede manejar al mismo tiempo sin confundirse el o a los pokemon. Así que comiencen.-dijo otro oficial tratando de sonar convincente.

-Es hora de ver quién es el mejor ¿No lo crees?-Dijo Erick con un brillo en los ojos y una actitud retadora.

-Que tus acciones hablen, no tu bocota- le contestó Ronaldo tratando de hacer juegos mentales con su contrincante y esté simplemente lo ignoro.

Ambos sacaron a sus pokemon, Ronaldo sacó a una rata, una especie de grulla cafe y un sapo con espiral en el estómago. Por su pate Erick saco a un huron, un cuervo que parecía una bruja y un escarabajo gigante con un cuerno.

Ambos entrenadores dieron sus órdenes y sus pokemon las siguieron. La rata empezó a correr rápidamente y con sus colmillos afilados derrumbo al hurón restregándolo con el suelo. Este se desconcertó un poco, se levantó lleno de tierra y con los colmillos marcados tomó fuerza. Con un impulso a gran velocidad y con un brillo especial en los ojos le dio la mano al cuervo (o mejor dicho mano a ala). Este último brillo intensamente y esperando el ataque de la grulla, golpeo antes derrumbándola al suelo con su ala reflejando malicia en su cara, disfrutando cada momento de ello. El escarabajo se acercó a la rata con intención de darle un golpe pero el sapo se lo evito lanzándole un rayo de burbujas en la cara, que lo hizo retroceder y lo cegó por un momento. Aprovechando la oportunidad la grulla le enterró el pico al escarabajo con suficiente fuerza como para que el aire alrededor de que la boca del ave formara un taladro y a pesar que no hizo un agujero demasiado profundo, fue suficiente para dejarlo fuera de combate. Por su parte el sapo aguanto un golpe del ala del cuervo y empezó a golpear su pecho como si fuera un tambor, lo cual lo dejo en un estado mental alterado que mostraba un incremento en agresividad y un semblante atemorizante, pero al mismo tiempo algo no estaba bien con él. Este se notaba cansado como si esa fuerza deviniera de una baja de estamina. Raticate, por su parte, sabía lo que esto significaba. Era su deber proteger a su compañero a como diera lugar, si no lo hacía la pelea podría darse por perdida. En ese momento el hurón se dirigió a toda velocidad con dirección a Poliwhirl, pero la rata se puso en su camino justo a tiempo como para recibir el ataque en lugar de su compañero. El golpe le saco el aire del pecho a la rata, pero esta se levantó lentamente con una mirada dirigida a su atacante como diciendo "eso es todo". Mientras, el sapo, lleno de una fuerza y furia descontrolada, le dio un puñetazo al cuervo con tanta fuerza que lo derribo en pleno vuelo. La grulla terminó al hurón con otro picotazo de la misma intensidad del anterior y todo había acabado. En la arena de batalla yacían los pokemon derrotados y los tres orgullosos triunfadores, junto con un entrenador satisfecho.

Erick no se lo podía creer, había sido vencido. Recogió los pokemon en sus pokebolas, diciendo "lo hicieron bien". Casi se le sale una lágrima. Ronaldo por su parte tenía ganas de humillarlo, como lo hacía siempre con quien derrotaba, pero el otro chico parecía haber desaparecido. Entonces fue a la sala de espera y comió lo que se había preparado para todos. Al parecer este sería el único día en el que se serviría la comida fuera de horario ya que por todos los combates y esas cosas todo se alargaría durante horas. Finalmente todos fueron llamados a la tienda principal. Ahí Ronaldo vio a con quien había quedado en la escuadra:

-A ver, ¿Con quién quede yo?- Reviso los nombres: El primero era Mary Ebina, no tenía idea de quien era ella. El segundo nombre Petra Minas. Tampoco sabía de quien se trataba. El siguiente nombre Francois Lepart, así que Frank le tocó con él. "Supongo que tendré que soportarlo más tiempo" pensó y suspiró un poco. Y el último nombre era… Erick Endo. "NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO" susurró y el chico cuyo nombre recién había leído salió de atrás suyo y le dijo:

-Al parecer nos tocó juntos, esperó que se pueda cambiar de equipo- dijo este con un deje de molestia.

Entonces apareció Frank:

-Veo que quedamos juntos, compañero- dijo tranquilamente. Ronaldo casi no podía respirar. Nunca había tenido que lidiar con las personas con las que tenía riñas u otros problemas. Pero en esta ocasión estaba obligado a hacerlo. En eso se acercó una chica, la misma que había visto Frank y que lo había cautivado.

-Ustedes son las personas con las que me toca estar. Mi nombre es Petra Minas. Quédense fuera de mi camino y todo saldrá bien.-Dijo la chica con una voz monótona y seria. Después se le quedó mirando de manera extraña a Frank creando una atmosfera de incomodidad de la cual ella no era consciente. Frank por su parte se ruborizo un poco y dijo "ejem…", la chica dijo con una voz más amable-Tu eres el que tiene esos exóticos pokemon metálicos. ¿Me cambiarias uno?

-Por favor, no seas tonta. Esos son sus "amigos" ¿No es cierto "chico Kalos"?- dijo Ronaldo con sarcasmo al máximo, pero la chica al parecer no entendió.

-Oye, no insultes a la chica- dijo Frank poniéndose en medio de ella y Ronaldo. La chica entonces les dijo.

-Tu, "chico fuerte" no necesito que nadie me defienda. No soy una "damisela en peligro". Y tu- Señalando a Ronado- ni siquiera se tu nombre y me insultas. ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

Erick en cambio nada más sonreía ante lo que tal vez sería su escuadra. En eso llegó una joven un poco pasada de peso, de pelo morado y con un semblante que emanaba paz. Al verlos discutiendo dijo:

-Mi nombre es Mary Ebina, y veo que tienen algún problema. No deberíamos llevarnos así entre compañeros. Si todos hablamos estoy segura de que podremos resolverlo- dijo de una manera tan confortante que hizo que todos se calmaran un poco. Erick por su parte decidió que debía avivar nuevamente el fuego.

-Ronaldo, vas a dejar que una desconocida te diga que hacer- dijo en un claro tono de cizaña.

-Es cierto, ¿Quién eres tú para decirnos que hacer? ¿Quién murió y te hizo líder?- dijo de manera hiriente Ronaldo.

-Ella solo trataba de ayudar, tú no lo haces muy fácil…- dijo Frank en tono algo despectivo.

-¿Qué es lo que no hago fácil?- preguntó Ronaldo inflando su pecho con prepotencia.

-Tratar contigo…- le contestó algo frustrado el chico de Kalos. Esto causo un gran silencio. Erick sonrió.

-Bien dicho- dijo satisfecha Petra.

-No lo animes. Esto no debería estar pasando- dijo Mary algo desilusionada. Ella lo había visto diferente, desde que se enlisto pensó en un grupo de amigos inseparables enfrentando al peligro. No un conjunto de personas que no hacían más que pelear. Erick veía como todos se estaban desmoralizando y esto le gustaba, tal vez al ver como no funcionaban como equipo los mandarían a otras escuadras o algo. Se acercó al grupo una figura alta y musculosa. Era güero con los pelos de punta y con una mirada que infundía autoridad y experiencia.

-Soy el teniente Surge, y no pude evitar verlos discutir. Se nota que no saben lo que es la guerra. En especial tú Ronaldo. ¿Sabes lo que es tener miedo y hambre? ¿Sabes lo que es depender de ellos para no morir?-Al hacer las preguntas clavo una intensa mirada en los ojos del chico.

-Es que yo…- dijo Ronaldo algo intimidado. Él había vencido el gimnasio del teniente, pero nunca antes lo había visto así, tan serio.

-¡Nada de eso soldado!, ¡Tienes que afrontar lo que sea!, ¡Estar listo para lo que sea!- le grito en la cara y luego grito a los demás-¡¿Tienen alguna duda?!

-No…- dijo Frank algo tímidamente. De hecho todos estaban cabizbajos.

-Es ¡NO SEÑOR! Y ustedes también- dijo a todos el teniente.

-¡NO SEÑOR!- dijeron todos los ahí presentes al unísono.

-Bien dicho. He visto a todos detenidamente y créanme cuando les digo que podrían llegar a ser soldados de Elite. Solo necesitan un buen líder.- Dijo en un tono alentador. Se acercó a ellos un oficial menor.

-Escuche gritos, si no están cómodos con quienes quedaron este es el momento de cambiar- dijo él de manera casi diplomática. Las caras de Erick y de Ronaldo se iluminaron, pero Surge hizo un gesto que los hizo cambiar de opinión.

-No habrá cambios, Capitán. De hecho, yo me haré cargo de sus entrenamientos personalmente.- dijo el teniente en voz celebre.

-Entonces, Bienvenidos a la escuadra 198.-dijo felizmente el capitán.


End file.
